Joining Rosenkreuz
by Liryc
Summary: Radu Barvon joins Rosenkreuz order, and he and Dietrich hit it off well. Yaoi. One-shot


These meetings were strange... There were so many languages I'd never heard before, and only a handful of people spoke the language of the Empire or even English, which were the only two languages I understood. I sighed, fidgeting with the lapel of my uniform and shifting in my chair at the high table of Rozenkreuz Orden. They welcomed me with open arms here, and camaraderie like this was practically unheard of in the Empire, where everyone was obsessed with personal status. I stared at the table, waiting for... What was his name? The beautiful man sitting beside my equally beautiful Lord... He would announce the end of the meeting because our Lord was more of a figurehead than an actual participant. I'm not sure if he did anything at all...

I startled when someone touched my forearm, and glanced to my left to see Dietrich's hand on it. He was smiling at me brightly,

"Are you all right?"

"Um... Yes..."

"The meeting's over. Come on," he gestured for me to follow him, and I did, to his room since I didn't have my own quarters yet. Dietrich closed the door behind us. I was taller than he was by a few inches, but he was two years older. I also looked older because Dietrich's features are soft and boyish, while my face is sharply defined already. Apparently I'm currently the youngest member of the Order at 17, which doesn't surprise me, and my special talents have earned me the name "Pyromancer."

"You know, your hair is a gorgeous shade of blue when the light hits it right..." he reached up and curled a lock of my shoulder length cobalt hair between his fingers. I chuckled, blushing just a little. "Well, I'm going to bed, I think. You don't mind sharing my bed, do you?"

"No, not at all," I smiled, and was completely honest. I missed Ion more than I'd ever admit, and when we lived in his grandmother's house we shared a bed and were inseparable. I missed the companionship. To my surprise, Dietrich leaned up on his toes and kissed me squarely on the lips. A smile graced his fair face, and he started to undress for bed.

When I recovered from my shock, I cleared my throat, blushing harder, "Uhm... Wh-why did you do that...?"

"Why? Because I like you. If you're not interested, I understand. I just wanted you to know that I'm interested if you are." He stripped to his underwear, and so did I, missing my silken nightclothes from the Empire. I slid into bed beside Dietrich, on my back. I stared at the ceiling. Maybe I did want to be closer to Dietrich... I rolled over on top of him and his arms immediately found their way around me. His legs hiked up on my hips, which surprised me, and I blushed hard. Dietrich just chuckled, and started running his fingers through my hair tenderly.

"Sorry. I'm a little forward. Relax, Radu..." I was stiff as a board, not resting my weight on Dietrich at all, though his legs pulled me closer, wanting to feel me on top of him. I relaxed, my arms on either side of his head. We kissed, Dietrich's hands running up my back, his body pressing up against mine. He rolled his hips, and I moaned reflexively. My skin lit up with a flush of color and I broke the kiss, gasping.

"Are you all right?" Dietrich was smiling.

"Yes... Yes, I am..." I gasped. Dietrich flipped me to my back, straddling me, rocking back and forth. I gripped the sheets, arching my back.

"Uhhhhmmm..." I moaned deeply, and Dietrich smiled wider. He stopped, and slid down my thighs, putting his hand flat on the front of my underwear.

"You're so hard."

"I've never... Done this with someone else..."

"Really?!" his expression brightened considerably, "I get to be your first?!"

"Y-yes, I guess..." Dietrich was groping and stroking me through my clothes, and I was pushing against him, desperate for more friction. He gripped my underwear and stripped me suddenly, and my hands immediately went to cover myself again, but he gripped them, lacing our fingers.

"Don't be shy..." I blushed vibrantly, closing my eyes and relaxing my arms. Dietrich finished undressing himself, and reached out to stroke me again. I chewed my lip and groaned softly. Then, something cold and slick in his hand shocked me, but he straddled me again before I could see what it was, and he arched up and positioned my erection at his entrance, sitting back on it.

"AHHH!" I howled, finding him impossibly tight and hot, gripping his hips tightly.

"Ohhh, God..." Dietrich braced his palms on my chest, bouncing on my lap, and I bucked up to meet him with each downward stroke. We rocked together frantically, and Dietrich gripped his erection and tugged roughly. I gasped and arched, unable to withstand the intensity of this moment, and came hard, crying out. Dietrich moaned, stroking himself faster, and as I caught my breath I pulled his hand away and gripped him instead. He sighed, leaning back, his hands on my thighs, bucking against my hand and moaning softly.

"Ohhh, Radu..." he muttered, finally crying out as he came too. I gasped when the stuff hit my skin, stroking frantically as he whined softly. I stopped when he told me to, and was surprised when he licked my stomach clean. I had to push him away because it tickled too much, but he, of course, thought it was funny, and started nibbling on me instead.

"Ah, Dietrich! Stop!" I laughed. He did, chuckling as he fell into my arms, and I closed my eyes and petted his silky brown hair. I hadn't been this happy in so long.

I couldn't stop smiling the next day as we held hands, with Dietrich dragging me along to show me something. We quite literally bumped into Isaak and the wolf-boy... What was his name...?

"Isaak. Guderian," Dietrich piped in greeting. That's right. Guderian. Isaak looked at us, a little surprised by our clasped hands, and my grip loosened as if I expected Dietrich to break contact. Maybe this sort of thing wasn't allowed here...

"Di, you and Pyromancer are..?"

"Yes, Isaak, we're dating now. I really like him," he beamed. I flushed a little.

"But... You two...?" he gestured to the blond beside him, and Dietrich by me. Guderian smiled,

"_Nein. Ich habe eine Freundin jetzt._ _Ich wollte Ihnen sagen, aber Ich verga__ß__._" He shrugged. I forgot that he doesn't speak English much... Apparently whatever he said is a good thing, because Isaak looked relieved.

"Ah, I see. _Das ist Wunderbar, mein J__ü__nge._" He clapped Guderian on the shoulder, smiling.Dietrich nodded.

"We were just rutting. Being teenaged boys with too much spare time."

"Well, I am happy for you," he smiled.

"Come on, Radu," Dietrich tugged my hand again, "I can't wait to show you!" He tugged me down the hall, to a small room at the end, and brought me to stand in front of the wardrobe.

"All right, close your eyes," he covered them with his hands, so I did. He let go of me and went to the wardrobe, the doors creaking softly as he opened them.

"You can look now!"

I gasped.

Inside the wardrobe was a spectacular array of colorful clothing, and when I ran my hands through them, it was clear they were made of the finest silk, constructed in the Empire. They were beautiful robes, not unlike what I owned when I lived in the Moldova mansion. I pulled out a cream and deep red outfit, embroidered with the same intricate patterns found in the mosques of Byzantium in gold, a wrap belt of navy blue the same shade as my hair slung across the waist. Dietrich took a length of red cloth in his hand, only a few inches wide and several yards long.

"What's this...?" he asked. I handed him the clothing and stripped bare, eagerly dressing in more familiar, more comfortable clothing. I smoothed my hands down my chest when I tied the belt, loving the fabric on my skin, much better than the stuffy Rosenkreuz uniform I had to wear. Then, I took the long strip of fabric and began wrapping it around my head, tucking it in and tucking my hair into it.

"It's a turban," then, I embraced him tightly," Oh, thank you Di... Thank you so much. This means so much to me... I miss home..."

"Well, you know what's even better? They're from your father's house in Byzantium. When you said you were a Baron and that your parents were dead, I did a little research and found where your family lived. Turns out your parents were cloth merchants, and he had so many different kinds of clothes in his house... I decided to bring some to you. I'm glad they fit," he cuddled up to me, "And you look more like yourself..."

"I _feel _more like myself..." I mumbled against his hair.


End file.
